Talk:ChatTags
Links don't work I installed this script on es.ben10, and the links (internal and external) don't work anymore. These appear as normal text. [[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 17:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for finding this bug! I've updated the script. Links now work! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 04:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Great script. Thanks! --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 06:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Script don't work when... The script stops working when switching between general chat and private chat. Very strange o_O. Greetings ! --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 19:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for finding another bug! I've updated the script. Thanks again! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 22:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Big and small How 'bout addin' the big and small tags?-- :Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 01:32, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi! Can update the script to use URL_OF_THE_IMAGE/img? I hope not to be annoying :) 06:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:19, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Great! One thing, would not it be advisable to establish something like a max-width and max-height? 21:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 02:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thanks, really thanks! :) 19:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Not working The script isn't working on the Rooster Teeth Wiki. I have set up the stuff needed for custom chat js and css. Would someone please look at those pages and see what's wrong? [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 05:46, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the pages. It's working fine for me.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 08:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Informing Hello there! People at my wiki demanded this script. I will add this. But I do not agree about some part of this script (image adding) . And thus, I'll copy this script, modify but I will still credit the full thing. I'll put a link to the script that my wiki chat fetches later. Cheers~! Pot19 13:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Here it is: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Potassium19/chattags.js Summary: Removed: YouTube and Image. Added : if(t.match(/(?=.*\@.*)(?=.*\:)/gi)) { $m = $m.replace(/\@(.*):/gi, '@$1:'); } Cheers! Pot19 15:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :There is an unwanted "$" below the script. Please remove it.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 13:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Youtube For the Youtube tag, instead of copying and pasting a small part of the url, can it be changed to take the whole address? Like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi-Q2VmdSGA instead of gi-Q2VmdSGA. It is much more intuitive, and it would be easier to explain how to use the tag that way. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 15:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I do not plan to do this, sorry.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 13:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe a yt-long tag, if not possibly a iframe one? Chris Lowles 05:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Translate Spoiler Tag Hello again! Can you edit the "Show" and "Hide" from the Spoiler tag, according to these messages: MediaWiki:Show and MediaWiki:Hide? For example, if you use ChatTags on a Spanish Wiki, automatically will be show the spanish message. Thanks! [[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 00:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Instead of using the messages from the MediaWiki pages, I have added multi-language support. Please post translations here or add them directly to /code.js. Thanks!—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 05:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Image resize Hey, do you think it's possible to add a resize feature to the image? Like you type in image 500px then you can resize it/ Frostyflytrap (talk) 16:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :It is possible, but I do not plan to do this. 200×200 is enough.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 22:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Group Chat I know this isn't the right place to ask, I don't know where I should ask, but has anyone here made a working group chat system already? Frostyflytrap (talk) 02:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :If you mean "group private chat," then yes.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) The ChatTags works with other codes?